The invention relates to a yo-yo apparatus and a method for playing with a yo-yo.
It is known to provide a yo-yo having first and second body halves, an axle joining the body halves, and a string attached to and windable about the axle. When using such known yo-yos, the player secures the free end of the string to one of the player""s fingers, releases or throws the yo-yo body to cause the string to unwind, and performs tricks with the yo-yo as the yo-yo body spins at the end of the string.
The present invention provides an improved yo-yo and an improved method for using the yo-yo. The yo-yo includes a yo-yo body having first and second halves, an axle joining the halves, and a string interconnected with and windable about the axle. Additionally, the yo-yo includes a solid body secured to the free end of the string. Preferably, the solid body is a die or rubber ball, but any suitable solid body may be used.
A method for using the above-described yo-yo includes spinning the yo-yo body at the end of the string while holding onto the solid body in the player""s hand, and selectively releasing and holding the solid body while the yo-yo body is spinning. Preferably, the method includes supporting the yo-yo by holding the string at a point between the solid body and the yo-yo body while moving the yo-yo body and/or the solid body with respect to the point.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.